Teaching the Wimp
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: Fifteen year old Greg Heffley is frustrated, the girl of his dreams was making out with the boy of every girl's dream in front of the school and there was nothing he could do about it. After heading home, Greg deals with his frustrations and thoughts of Holly before his older brother Rodrick steps in to teach Greg, how Bryce got Holly.


**Hi Guys, J here… this story is a revamp of a story e****ntitled "Lessons from Rodrick" that I posted on my solo account freshdcn. While that story dealt with Greg and Rodrick at the age they were in the final movie, this story will deal with the characters slightly older, with Greg the current age of his actor, fifteen. This changes allows for us to explore the sexual side of his story and Greg's feelings for both Holly and Rodrick further. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

"Fucking Bryce Anderson." growled Greg as the teen walked into the house, slamming the front door behind him.

Greg made his way up to his bedroom, ignoring the sounds of his mother's screams to respect the house and not to swear. The day had been going great, he had managed to get a C in a maths test that he didn't study for in order to play his new PlayStation, but then it all went down when he saw it. As he walked out of the school and down the stairs, turning his head to see Holly pushed up against the wall of the school, in what looked like a heated make out session with the boy of every girl's dream, Bryce. With a jealous look, Greg watched on as Holly's hands moved from around Bryce's neck and down the boy's back before resting firmly on Bryce's arse. He continued to watch on, wishing it was him making out with Holly with her hands on his arse, but instead he slowly moved once people started looking at him like he was a pervert.

"Why did he have to go after Holly!" said Greg groaning as he stared up at the roof.

The fifteen year old had been crushing on the blonde ever since he had first met Holly and the crush had only gotten stronger as the years went on. However, as he got to know Holly, the further he was pushed into the friend zone with the blonde with Greg having no idea how to get out of it. With a sigh, Greg let his thoughts stay on the blonde, the fifteen year old wishing that he was the one making out with Holly right now. As he continued to think about Holly, the fifteen year old moved his hand down and used his hand to slowly push his black long sleeve shirt and white singlet up, in order to rub his slightly defined chest, moaning gently as he moved his hand down to his jeans. He quickly undid his belt, before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans to reveal his tenting red boxer briefs, the fifteen year old using the palm of his hand to massage his length through the fabric.

"Mhm" moaned out Greg, as the fifteen year old continued to tease his covered package.

Greg then moved his hand into his boxer briefs and lightly grabbed onto his shaft, beginning to massage the mushroom head of his cock using his thumb and finger. The fifteen year old fished his cock out of his boxer briefs, pulling them down a little in order to rest his boxer briefs under his balls before moving his hand back to his cock and beginning to light stroke his shaft. Greg released a moan as he began to pick up the speed on his cock, moving his hand up and down as the fifteen year old closed his eyes and began to picture making out with Holly on the bed, the pair naked. As Greg lost himself in the pleasure of the fantasy and jacking off for the first time in a while, he didn't hear the sounds of his brother walking towards his bedroom nor his brother pausing when the fifteen year old moaned out.

"Oh god!" moaned out Greg, causing Rodrick to smirk as he saw his brother lying down on his back with his eyes closed jacking off, surprising the older boy.

"So the wimp actually does know how to jack off." said Rodrick with a smirk, as he continued to watch the fifteen year old move his hand up and down the length of his shaft, with the older boy continuing to watch before grinning when he heard his brother moan.

"Oh god, Holly" moaned out Greg, as the fifteen year old began to speed up the movement of his fist on his shaft, as Rodrick's focused on the shaft, knowing his little brother was about to shoot his load.

Rodrick watched on as Greg arched his back a little with the fifteen year old moaning loudly as his cock began twitching and shooting his load, the cum of the younger boy mostly landing on Greg's chest and shirts with a few shots flying further, one landing on Greg's face. The older boy felt his cock twitch from the sight of Greg shooting his cum all over himself, moaning internally at the sight of Greg's cum running down the fifteen year olds face. He continued to watch before leaving when he saw the fifteen year old using his shirts to clean himself before pulling them off.

"God, Greg has grown up well" thought Rodrick, as he laid on his bed thinking about the sight of his brother wanking. While he had always considered the boy a wimp, what he had just seen made it clear that there was no way the fifteen year old was still a wimp, nor was he really that little anymore.

Rodrick's hand moved down his own body and into his jeans with the older boy beginning to massage his own dick before fishing it out and copying what his younger brother had just finished, his thoughts on the sight of Greg wanking. As the older boy stroked himself to the thoughts of his younger brother, Rodrick's mind came up with a plan to get his younger brother's arse. The older boy got to use his plan the following day when he convinced his parents to take Manny to the movie, leaving him home alone with his fifteen year old brother.

"Go time." smirked Rodrick, as he heard the car pull away from the house removing three of the obstacles in his pursuit of his brother's arse. Rodrick moved to his bedroom and waited for his younger brother to pause his game, with the older boy getting his wish a little while later. As the fifteen year old walked past the door, Rodrick opened the door and grabbed a hold of his younger brother.

"WHAT THE HELL! What did I do this time?" asked Greg with a sigh, as the fifteen year old was dragged into his older brother's bedroom, the fifteen year old wondered what the older boy was pissed off about now, ever since Rodrick had flunked out in order to concentrate on his band, he seemed to blame Greg for everything. Once they were in the room, Rodrick locked the door before the shirtless man jumped on to his bed, grabbing his drum stick as he looked over at the fifteen year old.

"You know what you did." Rodrick said with a smirk "I saw you yesterday."

"Saw me doing what?" asked Greg, slightly nervous as he wondered if Rodrick had seen him jacking off.

"Oh I think you know wimp." Rodrick said, the smirk still present as the amused older brother continued on, picking on Greg as he pretended to moan "Oh Holly! Suck on my tiny dick."

"Shut up Rodrick!" growled Greg, blushing a little as he realised Rodrick had seen him jacking off.

"Aww, why should I shut up" said Rodrick amused slightly tapping on his knee with the drum stick before grinning "I'm proud of my LITTLE brother for finally learning to use his small hood for fun, maybe I should teach you about the wonders of the fun life."

"Wait, what?" asked the fifteen year old confused, Greg wondering what his brother meant by teaching him the fun life.

"What I mean booger breath, is that I am going to teach you the reason that Bryce Anderson has probably put more than his tongue into Holly." Rodrick said smirking, as Greg's eyes opened wider as he worked out what his older brother meant.

"What the fuck!" said Greg shocked.

"Oh come on, you can't say you haven't wondered about doing it, even a wimp has to get sick of his hand and that baby hippo of yours" said Rodrick smirking,

"WHAT! I've never done… THAT with Rowley" protested Greg blushing at the thought of jacking off with his best friend, sure he had thought about jacking off with Rowley and even Rodrick on rare occasion, as he wondered about how his own cock compared with others.

"Oh but you have wanted it, haven't you?" smirked Rodrick "Rowley's hand moving up and down on that wimpy little cock of yours, think about it."

"NO! that's wrong!" protested Greg, as his mind frustratingly followed Rodrick's order and began to think about his best friend's hand on his cock but as the thought continued the hand morphed into that of his older brother.

"Is it?" said Rodrick with a smirk, as he looked down and saw his brother beginning to bulge.

"YES!" said the fifteen year old, blushing a little at the feeling of his cock beginning to harden from the thought of his brother stroking him.

"Is it? That bulge of yours makes me think you want this." said Rodrick smirking, as he moved closer to the boy "and if you ever want to get with Holly, you will need to know how to do it."

"I guess…" said Greg, the fifteen year old feeling a little awkward.

"So do you want to learn." said Rodrick smirking

"Fine, but if it gets weird… we are stopping." said the fifteen year old, Greg mentally wondering why he just agreed to have sex for the first time with his older brother.

"Sure, now get naked." said Rodrick, amused at the younger boy's nervousness, this was only brothers having fun not a world ending decision.

"Um… Okay" said Greg nervously, as he slowly removed his shirt and undershirt to reveal his tanned defined chest to his older brother, who grinning at him and motioned for him to continue.

"Actually, let me." Rodrick said as he got in front of Greg and reached down in order to lower the boy's jeans and pulling them down to leave Greg in a pair of black boxer briefs which soon followed the jeans, giving Rodrick a close up view of his younger brother's cock and neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair. Rodrick enjoyed the view of his brother's naked body, taking in every part of the fifteen year olds body before deciding to even the odds by removing his shirt.

"Wow" whispered Greg softly, with Rodrick grinning at the soft comment as he removed his own jeans and boxer briefs, Greg's eyes widening a little at the sight of his older brother's cock.

"So what do we do now?" asked Greg as he tried to ignore the length of his brother's cock.

"This" smirked Rodrick, as he pushed the fifteen year old onto the bed with the older boy climbing onto the younger brother's body, with the older boy leaning down and planting his lips onto Greg's, the brothers slowly beginning to make out, with Greg allowing Rodrick to push his tongue into his mouth.

"What now?" asked Greg nervously with a slight gulp once he had broken this kiss, trying to ignore the fact he had made out with his brother butt naked.

"Well now we do what you were doing last night, the art of jacking off." Rodrick said smirking when the fifteen year old blushed slightly at the thought of jacking off with his brother.

"You mean together?" asked Greg softly.

"Yep" Rodrick said with a smirk, as he rolled off of his younger brother's body with the pair lying next to each other. Greg gulped as he watched his older brother slowly move his hand down to his shaft, with Rodrick beginning to slowly massage it to its full length, Greg shocked at the actual length of his brother's hard fifteen year old continued to watch as the dark skinned boy started to slowly stroke his cock, with Rodrick looking over and watching his younger brother's face.

"You are meant to be doing it as well wimp" Rodrick said smirking.

"Oh… right" said Greg blushing as the fifteen year old moved his hand down and began to move his hand up and down his cock, with the brothers watching each other stroke. After a while of the brothers stroking their cocks together, Rodrick let go of his cock and reached over to grab onto his brother's cock, with Greg moaning from the feeling of Rodrick squeezing his cock

"Oh god Rodrick!" moaned out Greg as he lost himself in the pleasure of having his older brother's hand around his cock, with the fifteen year old moaning loudly from the feeling. Greg let go of his own cock and allowed his brother to do what he wanted, with the fifteen year old moaning as Rodrick's strokes got longer and faster.

"Oh god! I'm going to cum!" Greg moaned out after a while of his brother stroking him, with the teen feeling his balls beginning to boil and his load beginning to shoot up the length of his cock. The fifteen year olds breathing picked up. Rodrick grinned and tightened his grip on Greg's cock as he watched his brother's body arch as Rodrick felt Greg's cock throb and start shooting his load, with Greg's cum landing on the fifteen year olds chest before dribbling down onto the teen's pubic bush.

"Not bad" Rodrick said a smirk, with the drummer moving his hand down and using his finger's to scoop some of his brother's cum up off of the fifteen year old and brought it up to his mouth and taking a lick.

"Dude! That's disgusting!" said Greg, grossed out at the sight of his brother tasting some of his cum.

"Not really, here taste some" smirked Rodrick, as he scooped up some more of Greg's cum and moved his finger over to Greg's mouth pushing the finger into the fifteen year olds mouth, moving it in and out until Greg had tasted his load.

"Urgh" protested Greg as the fifteen year old tasted his cum for the first time, while he liked the taste he couldn't let his brother know, he would be teased without mercy "Why did you do that!"

"Giving you a hint wimp." smirked Rodrick with the fifteen year old watched on as his older brother reached down and took a hold of his own longer cock and stroked it "Time for you to put that mouth of yours to use"

"Wait WHAT! You want me to…" said Greg shocked as he realised that his older brother wanted him to suck him off.

"Yep" said Rodrick with a smirk, as he moved around so his back was against his backboard and his legs spread to give the younger boy access to his cock. Greg slowly moved between his brother's legs, with the fifteen year old looking at his brother's long cock and hairy pubic bush that looked like a jungle compared with his own neatly trimmed pubic hair, with Greg reaching out to grab onto to his brother's cock.

"You're meant to suck it, not wank it booger." said Rodrick frustrated at his younger brother simply stroking his cock, he wanted it buried inside of his younger brother, and it was too early in his plan to be inside of Greg's arse, so his mouth would have to do.

"Okay." said Greg nervously, as the fifteen year old leaned down and took his older brother's cock into his mouth.

Rodrick moaned from the feeling of the fifteen year olds mouth around his cock, this felt better than his first time getting his cock sucked on. The short haired fifteen year old began to bob up and down on his older brother's cock, the moans stemming from the older boy egging Greg to take more of his brother's cock into his mouth. As he sucked on his brother's cock, Greg found out he didn't mind the taste of Rodrick's cock and wondered if Rowley and Bryce's cock tasted the same as his brother's before shrugging the thought off, he wasn't gay, this was all for Holly. It didn't take long for Rodrick to feel the need to cum from the wetness of his brother's mouth around his cock.

"Oh god Greg, I'm going to cum!" grunts out Rodrick, as the older boy grabbed onto Greg's short hair and pulled the fifteen year olds head further down onto his cock, until Greg was forced to deep throat his brother's length or choke. The warmth of his brother's throat soon got to the older boy, with Rodrick letting out a loud moan of pleasure as he started to shoot his load into the fifteen year olds mouth, Rodrick holding onto his brother's hair until he had finished filling Greg's mouth with his cum. Once Rodrick's body calmed down and the older boy had finished shooting his load, the fifteen year old boy pulled off of his cock, Greg swallowing the left over remains of his older brother's cum in his mouth "Not bad wimp"

"Thanks. I guess..." said the fifteen year old awkwardly, semi glad he hadn't been completely terrible at sucking on his brother's cock, not that he had ever thought he would do it. Despite knowing that fucking was next, a nervous but agreeing Greg asked "So what's next?"

"The next thing is you getting onto your hands and knees." Rodrick said, with the fifteen year old hearing the lust in his brother's words causing him to follow his brother's order and getting onto his hands and knees with his arse in line with his brother's view. The older boy enjoyed the view of his brother's arse before moving behind Greg, separating the slightly hairy legs apart in order to get closer to the younger boy's arse. Once he was close enough, Rodrick leaned forward and licked up the crack of the fifteen year olds arse.

"Rodrick!" moaned out Greg as he felt the tongue of his older brother, licking up the length of his arse.

Rodrick grinned at his brother moaning from the feeling as he continued to lap at the younger boy's arse before pulling back and sucking on one of his fingers and easing it into his younger brother's virgin arse. The older brother began to move his finger in and out of the younger boy's tight hole, and was about to line a second finger up when Rodrick saw his drum sticks and smirked. Greg groaned a little when he felt his brother's finger pull out of him, with Greg's arse relaxing a little as Rodrick leaned over to grab his drum sticks, the older boy beginning to use the younger boy's arse as a drum.

"What are you doing…" asked Greg confused as he felt the drum sticks against the skin of his arse, before the fifteen year old moaning when he felt the long stick sliding into his arse. Rodrick moved the drum stick in and out of the fifteen year olds arse with Greg continuing to moan from the feeling before groaning when the older boy pulled the stick out and slipped his finger back in. After moving it in and out for a little while, Rodrick lined up a second finger and slowly began to ease it into his brother.

"Oh God!" moaned Greg as the second of his brother's fingers slipped into his arse, the fifteen year old's moan getting loud from the mix of pain and pleasure of his arse being stretched by his older brother.

"If you felt that was good..." Rodrick said smirking, as he pulled his fingers out of the fifteen year old's hole and pulled back "Lie on your back wimp!"

Greg moved around, with the fifteen year old lying on his back as the older boy lifted his brother's muscular slightly hairy legs onto his shoulders, grinning down at Greg's arched body. Rodrick reached down and grabbed onto the fifteen year olds hips and pulled his younger brother closer, so Greg's arse was close to his cock. Rodrick lined his cock up with the fifteen year olds hole and began to slowly ease himself into his brother's arse, enjoying and the tightness, as he buried his cock into Greg.

"Holy fuck! That hurts so much!" groaned out Greg, the fifteen year old forced to close his eyes as his body stiffened from the pain of his brother's thick cock sliding into his tight arse.

Rodrick smirked, knowing the pained look on the younger boy's face and remembered his own time, despite being younger at the time with the drummer losing his virginity to his best friend at the time who was also the boy he first fucked; he knew it could hurt like hell. Knowing that it was a waiting game until Greg's arse relaxed, Rodrick reached down and grabbed onto Greg's cock again, stroking it slowly to the pleasure of the younger boy. After a while of Rodrick staying still inside of his younger brother's arse and the movement of Rodrick's hand on his cock, Greg got used to the feeling of a cock inside of him and the fifteen year olds arse relaxed around his length. As the fifteen year old relaxed, Rodrick began to move in and out of Greg's arse, with the pain of having a cock in his arse slowly turned into pleasure. Rodrick grinned as he listened to the sounds of his balls slapping the arse of his fifteen year old younger brother, with the older boy continuing to slide in and out slowly in order to let Greg get used to being fucked. Once Greg had started getting into it more Rodrick picked up his speed while changing his aim until he finally found the younger boy's prostate.

"Oh god bro!" moaned out Greg, the fifteen year old enjoying the feel of his brother's thick cock pushing against his prostate.

The older boy continued to focus his thrusts onto the younger boy's prostate with the moans of the younger boy filling the drummer's bedroom, enhanced by the sounds of Rodrick's balls almost drumming against Greg's arse. As moans filled the room and sweat covered the bodies of the brothers, Rodrick continued to move in and out of his younger brother's arse, with the pleasure getting to the fifteen year old who reached out and grabbed onto his own cock. Greg continued to stroke himself to the rhythm of the brother's thrusts, as Rodrick got into the role of dominating the fifteen year olds arse by leaning down and pulling Greg into a rough lust filled make out session.

"Rodrick!" moaned out Greg, breaking their make out session as the fifteen year old felt the desire to cum. Rodrick released a moan as he watched his younger brother stroke his cock and decided to help the younger boy out. As the older boy continued to slowly move in and out of the younger boy, Rodrick reached out and grabbed onto Greg's decent sized cock and roughly began to jack his younger brother off.

"Oh god" moaned Greg loudly as the pleasure being caused by his older brother, finally got to him and the fifteen year old threw his head back and with a loud groan as felt ready to shoot. Rodrick watched on with a grin as he angled his brother's cock towards Greg's face with the fifteen year old shooting his load onto his chest and face.

"Here it comes! I'm going to cum little bro" moaned out Rodrick as he trusted deeper into his younger brother's arse, loving the sounds of Greg's loud moans as his cock rammed against the fifteen year olds prostate.

The older boy continued to piston in and out of his younger brother's arse as his orgasm got closer, with Rodrick picking up his speed for some fast pace thrusts before pushing in deep and releasing into the fifteen year olds arse. Rodrick's cum continued to coat the younger boy's arse for few moments, before the spent boy pulled his softening cock out of the younger boy, a little cum dripping out of Greg's arse. Once he had pulled out, Rodrick moved next to his younger brother, the brothers lying there until they got their energy back.

"Oi wimp!" said Rodrick out of nowhere once the brother's had gotten their energy back.

"Yeah?" asked Greg; the fifteen year old wondering what his older brother meant as he turned to face the older boy to find his older brother snarling.

"Get dressed and get out of my room!" said Rodrick, as the older boy moved off of his bed and walked over to his set of drums, Greg watching on as his older brother started to play the drums naked.

With a sigh knowing things had gone back to normal and Rodrick was back to being an arse to him, the fifteen year old grabbed onto his brother's t-shirt and cleaned the cum off of him, before getting dressed and leaving the bedroom. Heading for his bedroom and dropping down onto his bed, his thoughts turning back to his older brother and what had just happened, with the fifteen year old trying to work out how it was connected to him getting Holly. Was sex what he needed to get Holly?


End file.
